The Weeping Dragon
by XxSapphire-fandomsxX
Summary: "Destiny had led me here, and I chose to follow it. I went to the Perilous Mountains like I had too, and it went downhill from there. Screams, terrible screams. My unexpected and anguishing thirst for human blood. That is how I became what I am now: A dragon that murdered and caressed himself in blood. My fate would have been normal. However, it was death that changed it."
1. The New Case

**The Weeping Dragon**

**((Hello! My name is Dragongirl. Normally, I would want people to call me Azure. But, Azure is the name of my OC that I will be adding later on into the story, so call me Dragongirl instead. Less confusing that way :) Anyway, on a more serious topic, this is my first Ghost Hunt fanfic. However, this is not my first story. I have done other fanfictions, but none for this story. Call me a noob (newbie) or whatever, but I'm only 13 and not much of a writer, unlike some others out there. So, spare me SOME lecture and disappointment. Well, me being captain obvious over here, will tell you that this story is called "The Weeping Dragon". Don't ask, because you will find out in the story *^* I hope you enjoy Chapter 1! -Dragongirl))**

**.:.:.:.:Chapter 1:.:.:.:.**

**Naru's POV**

"Mai." I exclaimed loudly without looking up from the paperwork I had on my desk. A few seconds later, a nineteen year old girl appeared at the doorway, with short russet brown hair and equally brown eyes. She wore a pale yellow tank top and jeans that end just below her knees.

"Yes, Naru?" The girl named Mai said in a slightly exasperated tone. I shrugged it off and looked up from my papers to look at her. "Tea." I commanded her simply. Mai sighed and trudged away to prepare my tea. "Coming..." She mumbled. I mentally shook my head at her and wrote something on the paperwork.

It's been about three years since I returned from my trip. A few weeks after my arrival to Japan, I reopened Shibuya Physic Research, or SPR for short, and rehired everybody who worked for me. So far, we have not had any cases that interested me, and we were starting to get desperate. Everyday, someone would offer me a case over the phone, or one of my employees would tell me a case that they had heard about. Every time, I would turn them down. They were either not interesting, or they involved the media; something I did not want to get involved with.

I was pretty sure this morning that we would get no good cases, and decided to dedicate myself to working on paperwork. Bills and the likes. However, Mai reassured me. "I have a feeling that we'll have a worthy case. I had another dream about it." Usually, her intuition was pretty good because of her physic powers, so I chose to keep my hopes up. Only a little bit.

Mai came into my room and set the cup of tea down on my desk. "Thank you." I said coldly as I took a sip. She nodded and started to exit. When she opened the door, my voice stopped her. "Before you leave, tell me about that dream you told me about this morning."

She turned her head to face me, and walked over to my desk. I motioned her to the plush chair in front of me as she sat down hesitantly. Mai looked up at me and sighed.

"So. What happened?" I asked her, my face expressionless. She didn't answer at first and gave me a disappointed, yet confused look. "That's the problem. Usually my dreams are really detailed, but this one was kind of restricted." Mai replied. I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I inquired. "I mean, this dream gave me very little information about the case. I was floating in the clouds and I was looking down at a little village on a hill. It was out in the middle of nowhere, I mean, I had no idea where it was. I didn't see anything familiar. Anyway, as I was looking around, a big, long shadow appeared from the ground. It was transparent, however, like a ghost. It also resembled a dragon, with a snake like body. It was thin and bony, and was drenched in blood. It had deep black eyes that looked like empty sockets. And..." She choked on the last part, and had a horrified look in her eyes. "What is it?" I asked her, starting to get a little concerned. Mai swallowed and whispered the last part, her voice trembling in the process. "It...It looked like it was crying...blood. Constantly. It would roar, like it was in pain, and would cry blood." She finished, starting to produce tears of her own. Either out of pity and sadness for the dragon thing, or because of her own fear.

I paused and thought about it some more. If this is a future case SPR will be offered, this could be interesting. Looking back down at Mai, who was wiping away her tears hurriedly, I asked her another question about the dream. "Is that all?" She sniffed and nodded her head. "Y-Yeah..."

I 'hmmed' to myself and glanced at Mai. It was unusual for her dreams to be this short, but I was not concerned about that at the moment. If this vision is indeed a new case we are going to be offered sooner or later, it definitely sounds like an interesting one. I gave a slight smile to Mai, grateful that she told me about this. "If this is going to be a case in the future, it would be one I would accept. This one sounds engaging. Thank you for telling me this. Would you mind telling Lin about this?" I asked her. She nodded, apparently recovered from her scare, and confirmed with a "Yes!" as she walked out the door. I sighed and waited for a telephone call or a visitor about the situation. If what was going on in the dream is real, I should be called or visited about it.

**(Mai's POV)**

I never realized how creeped out I was over the ghost dragon until I recited what I saw to Naru. Great. He probably thinks of me as a total weakling now. But then again, it's not like I haven't freaked out over a dream before. I could clearly remember the vision I had at the bloodstained labyrinth. I shuddered just thinking about the name. Unquestionably I wouldn't forget that one.

I walked down the hall of the SPR building, and came into the entrance. Then, I saw her. The silhouette of a young woman. At first, I flinched. But, I saw her face through the window and realized that she was a customer. I ambled to the door and opened it. "Oh, hello. I thought no one was here." The woman replied softly and timidly. "No, we're open. And you could've just came in. We would have helped you sooner." I responded. "Ah, but, I didn't want to be rude..." She trailed off as she came inside.

She sat down in the chair in front of her as I closed the door. Apparently, I didn't notice the person standing behind her, because the minute I closed the door, I heard a knock. I huffed and stormed over to the door as I opened it once more. When I saw John standing at the door, I questioned myself. _How did I NOT see John behind that woman? She's a midget! _"I guess I have a lot of things on my mind. Sorry about that John." I apologized to him as I rubbed the back of my head. John smiled. "Don't worry, it happens to all of us." John spoke as he strolled into the building, Monk following. I mentally slapped my face. _How did I not see Monk too?! What the heck?! _I screamed at myself as I closed the door a final time and went after the others.

"I'll let the boss know of your arrival." I told the woman as I jogged to Naru's room. When I got to his office, he was silently reading a book to himself. _He looks so peaceful... _I thought as I shook my head. I have to stay focused! "Um, Naru?" I asked. He looked up from his book to look at me. As always, he- Wait. This time, he looked at me...eagerly. That was the only word to describe his expression. "I, uh, there's a client here to see you. I guess she has a case? She didn't really say." He got up and set the book down. "Do you think it could be the case for the ghost dragon?" He inquired. I looked at my feet, and back up at him, confused on what to say. "May...be?" I replied. "She didn't look like she was from anywhere nearby..." Naru nodded and strolled out of his office with me following behind him.

We arrived at the room where John, Monk, and the woman were as we sat on the available seats to join them. "Do you have a case for us?" Naru asked her with fake kindness. However, considering how much he's looking forward to the ghost dragon case (if it is real) this act of kindness could be genuine.

"I do." The woman replied shortly. "But before I tell you, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Chiasa Kawasaki, the mayor's wife in the village of Ume." Chiasa explained as she bowed her head. Only until after she lifted her head how I noticed how tired she looks. Dark shadows encircled underneath her eyes, and her hazel eyes were bloodshot.

Other than her lack of sleep (from what it looks like), she's fairly pretty, with curly amber hair and a white blouse that came with long black pants. She looked like she was in her late twenties. The only exception was her facial expression, making her look like she's forty. I didn't think you could do that until, well, Chiasa just proved it.

Suddenly, her face became serious, which, surprisingly, made her look younger. "On a more important matter, I'll get straight to the point about what's been going on in my village." She paused to see if everyone was following along, and gave a nod.

"Something has been terrorizing and killing the people in Ume in immeasurable numbers. The villagers all used to think of it as an ancient legend to scare everyone, but it seems as if it's come true." Naru interrupted her to ask a question. "Tell me. What is this, 'thing'?" Chiasa shuddered violently before she spoke up. "It's a dragon, as dark as charcoal, but as graceful as ribbon flailing through the air. It's also somewhat transparent from time to time, but...with your eyes, it looks solid. However, if you try to touch it, it'll go right through you like fog, and it feels like ice water. Therefore, we assume it's a ghost-" "And you are correct. This is a spirit of some sort." Monk added. "The dragon is extremely thin, but this thing is massive! Almost as big as The Great Wall of China! It's also really bony, for you can see and count every bone in its body. It's fingers...are longer than you can imagine! The length of a swimming pool! And its claw are razor sharp. Its tail...kind of hard to describe. At the tip of the tail, it has two blades that are like those of a scythe. Both on either side of the tail point inward, and that's what it uses to kill the villagers most of the time. Because the dragon murders pretty much any living creature it sees, it's draped in blood. Blood of animals and humans. One of the villagers saw something. The dragon; after it had killed a wild deer in a forest near Ume, it poured the blood on the ground, shrunk to the size of the pool of blood, and...bathed itself in it. When it returned itself to it's normal size, it looked like as though the blood was enlarged. Like, it made the blood that drenched the dragon grow or shrink with the dragon. Finally, one other thing that confuses and scares us the most..." Chiasa paused, inhaled, and exhaled. "It cries. Not normal tears however. It looks like it cries...blood. It would cry blood constantly. But it would cry the most blood...after a kill. After it kills someone, it roars, and cries blood. That's how it got it's name. We call it, The Weeping Dragon."

.:.:.:.:**End**:.:.:.:.

**((Whew! Finished the first chapter! How do you guys like it? Please R and R!**

**Also, I'm surprised that Naru would be this excited about the case! -Dragongirl**

**...What do you mean by 'I'm surprised'? -Naru**

**Well, it seems like you're never really excited about anything. So it surprised me -Dragongirl**

**... -Naru**

**Actually, she has a point. You were never really "excited" about cases. They just, apparently, either seemed boring or interesting to you -Mai))**


	2. The New Case part 2

**((Hello! Dragongirl again. So, this is chapter 2 for The Weeping Dragon. By the way, how are you guys liking the story so far? I'm sorry to disappoint those who were looking forward to NaruxMai moments, but this story is just a case about, well, the Weeping Dragon. There might be a few moments, but I'll just have to see how the story unfolds. Please let me know if there is anything I must improve! -Dragongirl))**

**.:.:.:.:Chapter 2:.:.:.:.**

**(Naru's POV)**

The Weeping Dragon? This doesn't exactly sound like a demon of a sort, but I'm not sure if it's a type of spirit either. I guess the only way to find out is by getting more information. I thought to myself, glaring a my lap, while Chiasa paused to see if I was following along. I glanced around the room to see how everyone else who was here reacted to the case so far. John looked normal, but then raised an eyebrow and carried a bit of an uneasy expression. Monk was also thinking to himself, humming in the process. Lin must've dropped by when I was focusing on the story, because I don't remember coming to listen at first. Then there was Mai- Her brown eyes were wide with shock, and her breathing seemed uneven. She was mumbling to herself, obviously afraid or creeped out by this case. Then I realized: Mai had a dream about this didn't she?

"Mai." I asked her more softly then I normally would. "Huh?" It looked like she snapped from a trance when she responded. I paused for a bit before asking.

"You had a dream about this case, didn't you? How accurate is it?" I asked her.

Mai closed her eyes, recollecting the memories from the dream. Now that I think about it, did Gene show her this dream, or did she just have a dream about it? She didn't say anything about Gene showing up in her dream. Nothing.

She opened her eyes once more. Her face seemed calm and serious, but her eyes had a scared and cowering glint to them. Slowly, she nodded her head, and stared down at the carpet.

"Yeah. Despite the fact that the dream didn't give me that much information as they normally would, everything is about as accurate as it could. The description of the dragon, the location." Mai shrugged and looked to me, her russet brown eyes full of curiosity. They were asking me a question. But what though? To take the case? To reject it?

By then I still hadn't figured out what she was trying to ask, so I sighed and looked back at Chiasa. She had a confused look playing across her face, which stopped me from asking the question that I wanted to ask her.

"Dream? Mai had a...dream about the case? Then it...came true? ...How is that...possible?" Chiasa stammered.

Mai laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. She glanced at me nervously and gave me a look. I caught this message easily enough. _Explain to her please. After all, you say that I'm stupid when it comes to these things. _

I sighed and closed my eyes. I guess I have no choice. Mai really doesn't know a lot about her abilities, even after a few years. Besides, she would confuse Chiasa even more than she already is.

"Mai happens to be a latent psychic. Part of her abilities is having dreams about what might happen in the future, then the dream will come true." I decided not to add the part about Gene being Mai's spiritual guide.

Chiasa blinked, and now had a small smile across her face. "You probably hear this quite frequently, but I thought you were an ordinary girl helping out." She told Mai softly, gazing her way.

Mai giggled, and turned her head to Chiasa. "Well, I thought I was at first. Just a girl working for her boss because she has nowhere else to go, but I guess later on we discovered that I had psychic powers."

"Also, she doesn't get that as much as you think." Monk said while slapping Mai's back.

"OW! Monk that hurt!" She somewhat shouted at Monk, who was fighting back the urge to laugh.

I closed my eyes, starting to get a little irritated, as I glared at them. "Stop messing around. We have a client." I told them fiercely.

However, Chiasa started to laugh and shook her head. "Oh please, don't worry about it. This scene is actually quite refreshing. I'm grateful. Because of what's been going on at Ume, there hasn't been much to laugh about." She replied while looking at the two of them warmly.

I actually started to fight the urge to smile, upon seeing the two of them. Mai and Monk really did look like brother and sister. The sight kind of...pleased me. Could it be the fact that I remembered that Mai was an orphan? Now that I think about it, I bet she's a lot happier since she met everybody. From what she told us, there wasn't really much for her to do because her parents were dead and she had no other relatives to take care of her. I guess now she feels that she finally has something to do, and perhaps she's even considered us her family.

"That may be so, but really. There are on a job right now, they shouldn't be doing that now." I replied to Chiasa, who nodded her head solemnly.

I thought for a few minutes as Chiasa continued talking.

"Our village really needs help. I would greatly appreciate if you could take this case. However, I understand if you don't want to. Others have tried to help, and most nearly lose their lives. A few actually did."

"Very well, we'll take your case. We just need a place to set up base, and a few rooms." I told Chiasa. The fact that I could die didn't scare me. What did was the safety of the others, especially Mai.

Chiasa bowed to me, then looked back up. "Thank you so much! We have a building close to where most of the activity is that you can use. I will also reserve a few rooms at a hotel right next to your base." She replied to me.

I nodded, my face now serious. "Thank you."

I turned to John, Monk, Lin, and Mai. "Make sure to be here with two weeks worth of clothes by seven a.m. It's going to be a long drive." I told them as I walked back to my office.

How was I going to protect Mai in this case? Numerous people have lost their lives against this dragon, and knowing Mai and her lack of common sense, this could be troublesome.

.:.:.:.:**End**:.:.:.:.

_**Sorry for taking so long! With the holidays and all there was a lot going on! Anyway, here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! -Dragongirl**_


End file.
